It is the long-range purpose of this project to study the natural history of Hodgkin's disease, to assess the reliability of diagnostic methods as they apply to the treatment decisions, to examine the effectiveness of radiotherapy in the management of disease, and to evaluate the long-term survival and the iatrogenic effects of therapy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Johnson, R.E.: Role of radiation therapy in management of adult leukemia. Cancer 39: 852-855, 1977. Johnson, R.E.: Radiotherapy as primary treatment of chronic lymphocytic leukemia. Clin. Haematol. 6: 237-244, 1977.